Precision
by ScarlettKat
Summary: Shaw / OFC- Shaw hires a feisty new driver who may just be his match
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Written for a prompt about Shaw having his way with an OFC on top of his Aston Martin. Probably a one-shot, might continue if people are interested.**

It was in the radiant sunlight that I first met the man I would come to associate with darkness. He was seated at a rather large table overlooking the pretty little garden views of the establishment. A single shot of dark espresso rested on the fine white tablecloth. A friend who I considered to be a sister had mentioned that an old colleague of hers was looking for drivers. She had arranged a meeting for me, her only piece of advice being not to apply for the job at all. That wasn't an option. While I had taken a job as a dance teacher for the last year, the living expenses in London left me no choice. I had moved to London to escape my previous life. This wasn't the first time I had been involved in this particular type of business but I had been hoping to make a clean break from it.

Dressed in a flowing navy skirt that skimmed my ankles and my simple dancing instructor shirt, I knew I didn't look the part. While I hadn't seen a photograph of the man I would be meeting, there was no mistaking who he was. Everything from the expensive cut of his leather jacket to the steel capped black boots screamed strength. He had taken off the shiny aviators covering his eyes as I sat down. Taking in the tumult of my long auburn curls and the perfectly painted pink nails, he had raised a single eyebrow. It was such a simple gesture but it oozed authority and before I knew it, I had rushed through my whole back-story in an attempt to prove my worth to this man. His eyes had bore into mine, the green of his eyes cutting through the hazel of mine. It was a short appraisal but he had seemed to find what he had been looking for. A simple nod from him at the end of the meeting had gotten me a trial.

ooooooooooooo

The mission had been a disaster. Instead of collecting the payment and parcel that we had been designated, we had been ambushed and lost two men. I knew it wouldn't be the loss of money or life that would annoy Shaw, it would be the loss of power. Through my teams actions he now looked weak. Power had always been a non-negotiable in his world. We had dragged ourselves back to headquarters and were left to wait with two of his henchmen. I can't say how much time had passed until the familiar purr of the Aston Martin was heard. There was only myself and one other member left. We only had to take a single look at the coldness present in his eye to know we were in serious trouble. A small tilt of his neck signalled the two henchmen over to us. They lined us up against the wall. Shaw had given us a speech then. He spoke about precision and efficiency, the need to remove faulty parts. It was after this that he had removed his jacket. I had been distracted before by the way his shirt always pulled taut over his muscular frame but this time all I could focus on was the black handle protruding from the waistband of his jeans. Shaw never carried a gun while at headquarters. As fearful as I should have been, all I felt was numbness. This had always been a possibility, I knew that.

I kept my eyes trained on the two men in front of me. The sound of footsteps was the only warning I got before my vision was filled with the black of his shirt. A strong hand jerked my chin up until my eyes met his. Those icy green eyes infused with golden flecks were mesmerizing. Perhaps they would be the last glimpse of beauty that I would see before I was dispatched. A loud bang echoed through the room. Something wet splattered across my cheek. His eyes searched mine as I heard the thump of a body hit the floor. My chest heaved, the shock reverberating through my body. His hand moved from my chin, tracing upwards across my lips before settling at my check. While his thumb gently swiped the wetness from my cheek, there was a certain control to his movements that suggested restraint. Pulling has hand back, he held it up. The fluorescent lights made the flecks of red adorning his hand appear black.

"Do not make another mistake". His voice was low and rough; every inch of his dominance infused the words. It was as he strode out of the room and his two henchmen began to dispose of the body next to me that I realized the power he had over all of us.

ooooooooooooooo

Three months passed without further incident. The amount of jobs had slowed down over the Christmas period. Shaw allowed the team members to have a month off every year. Having no one to spend time with, I had opted to come into work anyway and make sure the cars stayed warm and in use. I had been surprised to find Shaw still present in his office every day. His eyes had shown a flicker of surprise at my appearance but he had simply offered a nod and gone back to the maps spread across his desk. When I left the compound, I would receive a simple "goodnight" as I walked past him.

This routine continued for two weeks. I had been putting the Aston Martin through its paces on the underground track when I noticed a lone figure leaning on a column by the door. Finishing the lap, I had switched off the ignition and exited the car.

"You drive well." His face was mostly hidden by the shadow of the column but I could tell from the tone of his voice that this wasn't a business related visit.

"Thanks." Not knowing what to say, I sat on the side of the hood of the car. It struck me at that point how little interaction I had had with the man we all risked our lives for. "Was there something you wanted me to do before I left?" I brushed a stray curl out of my face. I usually tied my hair up but I hadn't bothered lately since I was alone for most of the day.

He pushed himself off from the wall and came to stand in front of my seated form. His seemed to always be in a stance of power, legs spread and chest broad. "You seem to drive better in the Aston than in any other car." Leaning down he moved his mouth to my ear. Tucking my hair behind my ear he continued, "Why?" His hot breath fell across my exposed neck, the spicy scent of his warm body filling my senses.

"I had one before I came here." I had briefly skimmed over the details of my past dalliances with other crews. I knew loyalty was a major point in this business and I hadn't wanted to say anything that might compromise my chances. His hand skimmed down my arm, coming to rest at my waist.

"And what position did you hold at your previous job?" His lips brushed against the shell of my ear making it impossible for me to think coherently.

"I was a driver as well". The hand on my waist jerked me forward, pulling me to the edge of the hood. One of his legs slipped between mine so he could stand between my spread ones.

"That's not what I've heard darling". A hand wound itself into the curls at the nape of my neck. His eyes were hard and dark. "I ran into a friend of yours this morning. She happened to mention something very interesting." A sharp tug at the base of my skull forced my head back, "Now, do you want to answer my question again?"

The hand on my hair was firm, my body pressed into his. I had nowhere to hide. I knew many men and women who had been terminated for betrayals of trust far smaller than this one. Looking up, I met his eyes, "I was the leader." The hand at my neck pulled back sharply, forcing me to lay flat against the top of his car. The cold metal bit into the exposed flesh that my top had revealed. He grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head.

"We're not going to have any issues are we?" His body bent over mine, my eyes fell to his lips.

"No, no issues." He didn't move. My chest started to rise at an accelerated pace. "I'm part of your team". His mouth dipped lower, tracing the curve of my neck. I turned my head to the side, extending my neck to him. I had been in the business long enough to know how displays of dominance went. His teeth bit sharply into my skin, the pain turning into unabashed pleasure as his canines left a deep imprint on the delicate flesh. I couldn't help the breathy moan that left my lips. A low chuckle sounded by my ear. "Good girl". The pressure restraining my body was removed. By the time I had collected myself enough to sit upright, he had already left.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

It had been years since I had been on a date so when the cute barista at the coffee shop near my place asked me out; I thought it would be a good change of scenery from the workshop. The date had been mediocre at best. I had worn my favourite red dress; the low cut flattered my modest chest while the flare of the skirt showed off my prominent hips. The sky was already dark by the time I exited the little French restaurant. I had decided to walk home, the years of dancing made my feet numb to any pain from my black stilettos. I was half way across the parking lot before I noticed the sleek Aston Martin that blended seamlessly into the darkness of the night. Unsure of why Shaw would be here I stood still, watching as the car pulled to a stop next to me. The car ride back to the compound was silent. It was only once we had entered Shaw's office that I dared to speak, "Is there a reason I'm here?"

I had been confused when I saw his car but during the drive that confusion had turned to anger. I had taken the weekend off for the first time in months, was it so much to ask for two nights without any business interfering? He turned to face me, stepping closer and crowding my personal space "One of the men mentioned you had a date".

I stood my ground, meeting his eyes "I did. How is that any of your concern?" His jaw clenched and I found my back against the wall. He moved one arm to rest by the side of my head. The other moved to my lower back.

"I don't think you understand". His mouth dropped to my neck, the memory of his teeth in my flesh raised goosebumps. "You're mine". He trailed kisses down the delicate flesh and across my collarbone before meeting my lips. His lips were firm, forcing mine open. I let myself be pushed back against the wall, allowing him to snake a hand around my waist to support me. I had kissed my fair share of men before but none had even come close to this. The searing intensity of his lips left me breathless. I broke away from his mouth, gasping for air. My dress had ridden up and I could feel him pressed against my hip. I pushed my hips into his, pleased when I heard him curse softly. Biting his lip, I pulled at his shirt. Getting the message, he removed it in one swift motion before pulling me back into another bruising kiss. One of his hands trailed up my bare thigh before settling between them. His thumb began to move and I threw my head back. He continued his ministrations while nipping at my neck. "Say you're mine". I barely heard his voice, my mind only aware of the pleasure this man was causing me. His hand stilled, making me let out a moan of frustration. "Say it". "No". It was the only word I had the chance to say before two of his fingers plunged into me. He was relentless, brushing upwards at precisely the right angle with every thrust. I could feel myself tightening, the blinding pleasure only moments away. His fingers stilled again, my back arched in protest. His eyes bore into mine and before I know it the word had slipped from my lips, "yours". I barely had time to consider the implications of what I had just said before I shattered in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- Sorry, I've been really busy lately but I had time to quickly write this chapter. Not too sure where the story is going. I might write each chapter as a drabble or continue it as it is. If you have any suggestions or prompts feel free to let me know :)

I hadn't slept well. My mind was plagued by images of Shaw. Had last night been a territorial display? Why should I be anything more than another disposable part of his team? Steeling myself, I strode as confidently as I could into the compound. A few team members were scattered around the main room, most of them would be making modifications to the cars for the next mission. My eyes landed on Shaw. He was bent over a large map of London, his second in command, Vegh, stood proudly next to him. Her blonde hair spilled across his arm as she bent to circle whatever Shaw was pointing out.

"You're late". His deep voice rang through the compound loudly. He didn't glance up from the map but Vegh tilted her head up to stare at me. Her icy eyes followed me as I took a seat at one of the computers.

Obviously last night hadn't meant anything to him. I had to bite back a smart remark from rolling off my tongue. The last thing I needed was to challenge his authority in front of the other team members. "Sorry, it won't happen again."

The silence stretched out. Sensing that I had been dismissed, I started researching parts to modify one of the cars. I could hear Shaw's voice quietly discussing the best roads to take. A girlish laugh sounded from Vegh. I forced myself to keep my eyes on the screen in front of me.

"Hey, do you mind running maintenance checks with me on the flips today?" Benji stood to my left; he was one of the few team members that never went out on missions. Another feminie laugh rang through the room.

I glanced toward Shaw, his white button up stretching taught against his chest as he leaned across Vegh to mark the map. "Sure". Wanting to leave the room as quickly as possible, I followed Benji toward the garage. I kept my eyes straight ahead but I could feel his gaze on my back.

I had just finished the second flip car when I heard raised voices. Nobody ever argued at headquarters, it was an unspoken rule that any disputes were to be settled away from the compound. Exiting the garage, I could barely make out what was happening over the tall heads of onlookers. Shaw's hand was wrapped firmly around a man's throat who was currently pressed up against the wall. I recognized the man as one of the informants who was posing as a driver in another crew. His face was slowly turning from red to purple as he struggled to gasp a few words out. Shaw let the man slide to the floor, disregarding his heaving mass. Everyone was silent. I had never seen Shaw be anything but controlled. I shifted slightly to the left, nudging a chair accidently. Shaw's eyes snapped toward mine at the sudden sound. His eyes were wild, full of anger. He tore his gaze from mine and paced the room once before facing us all.

"Our mission has been compromised. We need to strike before they have time to send reinforcements." His voice was loud and deep, ringing through the room.

"It's too much of a risk; whoever we send will be walking into a trap". Vegh spoke softly, her tone neutral.

Shaw turned toward her. "Are you questioning my decision?"

She remained silent, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Benji, take one of the cars and go". My eyes winded. Benji had no experience on missions, why would Shaw chose him? He turned to face me "You too". His eyes met mine, challenging me to protest. It was clear he was testing me, waiting to see if I would make a scene. If he wanted me to go, I would go. I was in the mood to do something reckless. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a reply. Turning on my heel, I walked swiftly into the debriefing room. Vegh joined Benji and I and gave us our instructions. Benji would retrieve the documents while I would distract anyone that attempted to follow us.

She turned toward me, handing me the keys to one of the flip cars. "Enjoy". Her condescending smile made my blood boil.

We had completed the mission successfully. Benji had left with the documents and was on his way back to the compound while I was taking care of the tail that was following us. It had been a messy drive back; I had been ambushed by three cars and had barely made it out alive. I had driven through the glass front of a building to make a short cut. It wasn't until I had returned to headquarters and began to unbuckle the safety rigging in the car that I noticed the jagged piece of glass protruding from my arm. My fingers started to shake as I pulled the last belt free. The wetness of my blood was starting to seep through my sleeve and down my wrist. I slowly pushed myself out of the car. My arm refused to cooperate and I slumped back down into the seat. Before I could try again, a strong arm wrapped itself securely around my waist and pulled me out of the car in one swift motion. I let myself lean on the warm body and be guided back into headquarters and onto a seat.

"I need you to open your eyes". A hand on the side of my face pulled me out of my dazed state. The familiar green eyes were clouded. Shaw crouched down in front of me, his eyes level with mine.

"What are you still doing here?" My voice sounded weak and confused. His eyebrows pulled together in worry. I had never seen Shaw show any concern for a team member before. His face was always closed off, guarded and controlled. I caught sight of my reflection in one of the glass panels behind Shaw. I was a mess. Purple bruises were slowly beginning to bloom from my eye down to my lip that was seeping blood from a deep slice. His eyes did a quick inventory of my body, looking for injuries before settling onto my arm. Standing quickly, he strode over to one of the cabinets and retrieved a small first aid kit. Pulling a stool over so he could sit directly in front of me, he gently stretched my arm out so my wrist was resting on his thigh.

"I need to remove the glass fragment". Not having the energy to reply, I simply gave a small nod. I watched his face as he carefully picked out the smaller fragments of glass with some tweezers. His eyes were focused intensely on my arm, a few small lines crinkled at the side of his eyes as he concentrated. I tried to hide the small whimpers that escaped my lips but from the small flinches that ran through his body after every sound, I could tell I was doing a terrible job. Not wasting any time, he grabbed the bottle of disinfectant and quickly poured it over my arm before beginning to stitch the wound closed. I didn't suppress my cry of pain, choosing to let my head fall forward onto his shoulder as he worked.

The pain faded into numbness as he wrapped a bandage around my forearm. He cupped my cheek, his thumb traced over the tracks my tears had left.

"I'm sorry". Those two simple words would have angered me usually but the pain in his voice was undeniable. I let him wrap his arms around me protectively, pulling me into his chest.

"I know." And I did, the tightness of his embrace said it all.


End file.
